


Sometimes I Wish I Could Save You

by just_sinning_on_the_internet



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Porn, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Mikey Way, Depressed Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Self-Harm, Shy Frank Iero, Student Frank Iero, Sub Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sinning_on_the_internet/pseuds/just_sinning_on_the_internet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a bad habit of starting new books instead of finishing old ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Frank is the new student, and Gerard is the art teacher, who also happens to be his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Gerard grabbed his coffee, making his way to his first class and thinking about the lesson, he had his favourite class today, the seniors who were actually interested in art and didn't pick it because it was 'easy'. Tuesday was a good day, as far as classes went, he didn't have to put up with much stupidity, and he didn't have any hell children today. Gerard was one of the younger teachers, seeing as he graduated at 17, went to college straight away, did his teaching class, graduated with top marks at 21, and was now teaching at age 22. Gerard reached his classroom, going in and waiting for his students to enter. It was normal until the last student, who gave a note to Gerard before taking a seat at the back. Gerard read the note, his eyebrows raised slightly. The last student was also a new one, by the name of Frank Iero, according to the note. He placed the note on the desk, deciding it would be better to not make Frank stand up in front of the class, but Gerard did need to talk to him about the work. 

"Frank, come up here please" he broke the silence of the class, a few students glanced up as Frank made his way to the front, but most ignored him, too focused on their work. 

"I'm not going to make you introduce yourself, but I do need to give you the work" Gerard said quietly, shuffling his paper as he looked for the correct sheet to give to Frank. The smaller boy stayed quiet, and Gerard finally found the papers, handing it to him before speaking again,

"You've chosen art core and art elective, surprisingly you have me for both of those, so I have you... twice everyday except Monday, also, seeing as you transferred so late, I think it'd be best if you saw me after school on Monday so I can help you catch up with the homework" Gerard looked up, jolting slightly when his eyes met a pair of hazel ones that practically seemed to glow. Gerard coughed, trying not to get distracted, but that all failed when he heard Frank's voice.

"Okay Mr. Way, I hope I can catch up quickly" Frank said quietly, looking away as a slight blush coated his cheeks. Gerard could have melted in that moment, but he just nodded, telling frank he could go back to his seat as Gerard tried to figure out the longing in his heart. Frank couldn't be his soulmate, could he? He was a student! Gerard sighed, resting his head in his hands as he tried to figure it out, he'd text Mikey later, the only one he knew who'd found his soulmate, and ask him about it. 

 

 

Gerard had Frank again that afternoon, and honestly, he had been looking forward to it as soon as Frank left. He shook himself, mentally telling himself off for having those thoughts. Frank walked in the door, and Gerard couldn't help but watch him, frowning slightly at the fact that the smaller boy was wearing a sweater in the middle of summer. He pushed the thought out of his mind, convincing himself that some people just ran cold. Halfway through the esson, he got up, walking around and looking at everyones work, he couldn't help but stay next to Frank longer than the others, claiming it was just because of his work, (a person standing on a cliff with thorns wrapping around them, blood pooling at their feet). "You're talented Frankie" Gerard couldn't help the nickname that slipped out.

"T-t-thank y-you" Frank stuttered, that adorable blush colouring his cheeks in a way that made Gerard want to kiss the living daylights out of him. Gerard nodded at the smaller boy, trying to get the thoughts out of his head as he went back to his desk. Grabbing his phone, he texted his brother quickly, deciding this was just as good a time as any, 'tell me exactly what it was like when you met Pete'. He put the phone down, taping his foot anxiously as he waited for a reply. A reply came at 3:20, ten timutes before school ended, and he read the response eagerly.

'It was simple, I wanted to be with him at every moment I could, every moment without him was agony. I couldn't stop thinking about him, there was the typical sparks when I first touched him, and after we kissed I could sense his emotions, as well as if he got hurt or was in trouble, and those are only the standard ones, it can vary from person to person, not to mention the bond isnt as strong for the younger one until the first kiss. Why?'

Gerard chewed his lip, waiting before he responded, 'I think found mine' 

Frank was glancing at Gerard throughout the lesson, and his eyes widened when he saw Gerard bite his lip, making him think thoughts that were completely inappropriate, especially considering Gerard was his teacher, and would never like someone as shitty as he was. He couldn't explain it, but he was dreading being away from Gerard, more than anything. He felt that any moment without Gerard wasn't a moment worth living. Frank shook off the thoughts, the bell startling him as he gathered his things, not wanting to leave Gerard for reasons he didn't understand at all. Frank's parents had neglected to tell him anything about soulmates, eaving him completely unprepared for the feelings and events that were to come. He brushed his fringe out of the way, trying to ignore how hot he was in the sweater as he made his way towards the door. Gerard reached out as he was about to exit, pulling him back and making Frank blush madly as he looked down, completely confused by the sparks from where Gerard was touching his shoulder. Frank glanced up, confused by Gerard's expression, that seemed like the older boy had confirmed something that had bothered him for a while. Gerard dropped his hand, accidentally trailing it across Franks chest, leaving a trail of sparks on the younger boy and causing him to shiver slightly despite the heat, the sparks, however, only further confirmed Gerards thoughts about how they were soulmates. "You need my number, in case you need any help, have any questions, or cant make it after school Monday." Gerard murmured in a husky voice, his eyes showing an emotion Frank couldn't pick up on as he took the paper with his number. Frank nodded mutely, blushing and biting his lip, having no idea what it was doing to the older boy. Gerard cleared his throat, using every ounce of self control he had so he didn't pin Frank against the wall and make out with him until he couldn't think anymore, instead he spoke, staring intently at the smaller boy and trying to imprint his Frank's face into his mind, "See you tomorrow Frankie" he smiled, trying not to get distracted by how mesmerising Frank's eyes were.

"See you tomorrow Gee"


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Frank trudged home, keeping his head down to remain unnoticed, the walk wasn't far, but today it felt like miles, each step taking him further and further away from Gerard. Sighing, Frank's house came into view, and he sped up slightly, longing to be home with his bed and food, glorious food. The house was empty, Frank's parents were at work and probably wouldn't be home until after midnight, but that was good, it was how Frank liked it. He dropped his bag on the floor of his room, walking over before collapsing onto his bed. He stayed like that for a while, trying to block out the thoughts that were trying to take over his mind, block out anything good and make him want to tear his skin apart. Frank sat up suddenly, needing a distraction before the thoughts took over and there was nothing left. Looking around, he searched for anything that would distract him, his eyes fell on a drawing of his and he couldn't help thinking of Mr. Way, Gerard he'd heard some people call him. "Gerard" Frank whispered, testing the name out, he decided he liked it, loved it even, it suited Gerard perfectly. 

 

Speaking of Gerard, he was currently talking to Brendon Urie, a rare person who could see the strings that attached soulmates, and sometimes alter them. He'd done that with his soulmate, Ryan. When they met, Ryan had no tie, no soulmate, just like Brendon, who had decided to make a tie and tie them together, thus making them soulmates.   
"Brendon, I need you to come into class and see if one of my students is my soulmate" Gerard sighed, sipping his coffee as he stared at Brendon   
"Happy to help Gee, after all, you introduced me to Ryan" Brendon laughed, and Gerard could imagine the stupid grin he always had when Ryan was mentioned. They talked for a while more, before Gerard had to go and start grading the tests he'd been procrastinating for too long. Gerard felt that something was wrong, but put the thought aside, having no idea his soulmate was slowly falling apart. 

 

None of Frank's distractions were working anymore, he'd long shed his sweater, leaving him only in a shirt that exposed his heavily scarred arms, making everything that much worse. The scars littered his body, some light and faded, others dark and raised. Memories of the past, battles that he'd lost, the only battle he hadn't lost was was living, and even that was tempting to lose at times. Running his fingers over the scars, the bumps and ridges familiar, almost comforting, he thought about why he was like this, what happened in his life that led him to this point. Was it the neglect? The people that made his life a living hell? There were so many reasons, and dwelling on them for more than a second only seemed to make him sink deeper into the depression that was taking over completely. The scars weren't enough. Frank wanted more, he needed new cuts, needed to see the blood running down his arms, needed to feel the pain that he so desperately craved. He deserved it anyway. He was horrible. Frank couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take this numb feeling, he needed to feel something, anything. The metal was cool in his hand, and he found it amusing that such a small piece of metal could cause such horrible amounts of self destruction. The metal bit into his skin, leaving a trail of red destruction in its wake, but bringing with it the sweet feeling of release, and the pain. He wasn't sure how long passed, only that by the time he was finished the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. Frank bandaged his arms, cleaning everything up before he collapsed onto his bed, tears falling from behind closed eyes. He had no idea why he was like this, he wanted it to stop, he just wanted it all to stop.

 

Gerard couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, it had been bothering him for hours, during grading the papers, dinner, and even his evening coffee. He was now in bed, sketching as the TV played in the background, he wasn't particularly paying attention, and when he looked back, he was surprised to find he'd drawn Frank. Gerard placed his sketch book on the table next to his bed, turning off the lamp before settling in and pulling the covers over his head. 

The alarm blared through the morning silence, causing Gerard to groan loudly as his hand felt around for his phone, found it, and promptly hit snooze. The art teacher was not a morning person at all, and as far as he was concerned, mornings were the devil. He hit snooze three more times before he managed to drag himself out of bed and to the kitchen, making a coffee and sitting on the bench as he tried to wake up. When his coffee was ready he drank it eagerly, the bitter taste helping him wake up enough to get dressed in a white button up and jeans. The sun was already out, and Gerard blinked in the bright light, sighing as he got into his car, another cup of coffee clutched in his hand. 

 

Mornings were always hard for Frank, and this one was worse when the stinging from his arms woke him up twenty minutes before his alarm. Getting up, he changed, re bandaging his arms before getting dressed in jeans and a hoodie, grabbing an apple to eat as he walked to school. He had art first, and he was looking forward to seeing Gerard again, although he still didn't know why. The bell rang just as he got to class, and Frank quickly made his way to the back, saying hello to Gerard as he passed. Gerard was smiling, happy to see Frank again but still slightly bothered by the fact he was wearing a hoodie despite the heat. Shaking his head, Gerard gave out the work, lingering by Frank before returning to his desk and waiting for Brendon to stop by. Brendon stopped by about halfway through the lesson, sitting next to Gerard and making a bout of jealousy rise in Frank from the unknown man talking to his Gerard. Wait what? 'Gerard wasn't his' Frank told himself, shaking his head as he attempted to get the jealousy, completely unaware of what Gerard and Brendon were talking about. 

"What do you see?" Gerard asked Brendon anxiously, trying to remain calm as the younger man looked around   
"Well currently his aura is green, that means jealously, as for the ties..." Brendon squinted, trying to make out the single tie coming from Frank, "Yep. Looks like you found your soulmate Gee"


	3. Chapter Three

Stay awake, someone out there loves you.

 

Gerard couldn't breathe, those words had both confirmed his earlier thoughts, leading him to the love of his life, and also his doubts, the fact that Frank was his student, and the fact that he was probably straight. He said goodbye to Brendon, needing to think things over and panic about what to do with Frank, who was glaring at Brendon as he walked out the door. Jealous, Brendon had said Frank was jealous, but why? Was it because Brendon was talking to him? Surely not. Frank now had his head down, drawing furiously and occasionally glancing at Gerard, mostly because he was drawing him, but Gerard didn't know that. Not yet at least. Frank sighed loudly, blowing his fringe out of his face in an irritated manner, which Gerard found absolutely adorable, but he didn't tell Frank that. Gerard stared at the younger boy, biting his lip slightly as he thought of how to tell Frank that they were actually soulmates. Frank scratched at his arm, frowning slightly as he tried to get rid of the itch from healing cuts, and Gerard noticed, of course Gerard noticed, and he also made a note to ask Frank about it after school. Class was ending soon, and Frank was dreading it, the only thing keeping him going was the fact he'd get to see Gerard last period, which was something he was looking forward to more than anything else. While he was staring intently at Gerard, noticing the way he ran his hand though his hair as he worked, and how he bit his lip occasionally, Frank failed to hear the bell ring, and only noticed when everyone else had left, and he was alone with Gerard. Frank blushed as he packed up, realising now that the only one here was Gerard, and there wouldn't be anyone else for about five minutes. The older boy watched Frank pack up, tilting his head to the side as he lowkey checked out Frank's ass, he had a cute butt, the cutest Gerard had ever seen. "By Mr. Way" Franks voice startled Gerard slightly as the younger boy walked up to his desk, waving at Gerard and making his heart flutter in a way that Gerard had never felt before.

"See you later Frank" Gerard nodded, loving the way Frank blushed as he hurried out the door. Gerard's next period would be awful, as would every single one he had without his Frank, but at least he'd get to see him again. His next class came in, some greeting him before taking their seats and getting on with their work, Gerard just zoned out, thinking about Frank and nothing else, and surprisingly getting through the lesson without going insane from missing Frank. The bell rang, startling Gerard as he realised it was lunch, and there was only one more lesson until he got to see Frank, or so he thought. Frank was making his way down the hallways, not wanting to spend another minute without Gerard, and planing to just make up some bullshit excuse so that he could see Gerard again, he still had no idea why he was feeling like this, perhaps he'd ask Ray after lunch. Frank knocked on the door to Gerard's room, waiting until Gerard said that he could come in before he opened the door, smiling sheepishly at the older boy as he walked in and took a seat on one of the desks, swinging his legs and Facing Gerard, who was smiling slightly with his eyebrows raised in amusement at the younger boys actions. "So, Frankie, may I ask why you're here?" Gerard asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand as he stared at Frank

"I just wanted to ask you what you thought about..." Frank thought for a while, searching his mind for a subject, "Green Day....? Green Day" Frank nodded happily, smiling at Gerard.

"They're okay, first band I ever really got into" Gerard shrugged, trying not to smile at how incredibly adorable Frank looked

"Me too!" Frank almost squealed, before going wide eyed and covering his mouth, a blush rapidly covering his cheeks as he avoided Gerard's gaze.

"That was adorable Frankie, you have good music taste" Gerard smirked slightly as he gazed at Frank, wanting so badly to hold him and kiss him, but holding himself back, knowing it wasn't time yet, that he still had to wait, to explain. Frank blushed even more, something Gerard didn't think possible at that point, and lowered his hand, letting Gerard see the grin that was plastered across his face. "I'm glad you stopped by Frankie, it made lunch much more enjoyable" 

"T-t-t-thank y-you G-G-Gerard" Frank looked down, glancing at Gerard as he got something out of his bag and jumped up, handing it to the older man, "I drew this for you" 

"Frankie.... this is... amazing!" Gerard exclaimed, studying the drawing Frank had handed him, "When did you draw this?" he asked, carefully placing the drawing in his pocket before turning his gaze to Frank.

"Math class, the teacher was droning on and on, and I got bored" Frank shrugged, surprised when he saw Gerard laughing, full on laughing, so hard Frank wouldn't be surprised if there were tears in his eyes. 

"Do you have Mr. Cody?" Gerard asked, Frank nodded, and Gerard laughed even more, "Man that guy is a dick, he always shits on art, and music, and anything that's even remotely creative" Gerard rolled his eyes, coming down from his laughing high as he went quiet for a moment. "Y'know, your art is pretty good, I think I could probably take you on as an apprentice, get you outta math class and give you more time to work on your art" Gerard mumbled, not looking at Frank as he waited for an answer 

"R-r-really G-Gerard? T_t-that'd be g-g-great" Frank stuttered, excitement clear in his voice as he moved closer to Gerard, the urge to kiss him almost overwhelming now as he got closer, leaning over Gerard's desk, so close their lips were almost touching. The bell rang just at that moment, breaking the trance and making Frank jump back, blushing furiously as he grabbed his beg, "See you later Gerard" He nodded, giving Gerard one last smile before hurrying out the door. Gerard was in shock, still trying to figure out what had happened, and by the time last period came around, he still hadn't wrapped his head around it. Frank sat at the front this time, something new that took Gerard by surprise, but made him smile none the less, seeing as now it'd be easier to look at his Frankie. Frank blushed under Gerard's gaze, starting on his work as he tried not to get distracted, he had asked Ray about the weird feelings he had gotten around Gerard, the sparks, the longing, the almost kiss, and was yet waiting for a reply, halfway through the lesson, he finally got one.

'Sounds like he's your soulmate bro. Y'know, the one you're destined to be with and that was made just for you, almost everyone has one' 

'I thought they were a myth, thats what dad said' Frank frowned slightly, quickly sending the text and waiting for a response

'Your dad only said that because he was devastated when your mum died, and locked up, swearing the soulmate thing was bullshit' Ray texted back quickly, taking less thank a minute

'It's not a myth? Everyone really has a soulmate?'

'Yes Frank, and by what I can tell, whatever you're feeling has gotta be ten times more prominent for him, seeing as he's older. Talk to him' 

And with that the conversation was ended, and Frank's head was reeling, only one thing clear, he had to talk to Gerard about all of this.


	4. Chapter four- Stay With Me

Chapter four  
Stay With Me

 

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang, and Frank was so full of nerves he was practically shaking as he slowly packed up, waiting until everyone else left before closing the door and locking it, turning to Gerard, who had a surprised look on his face. "We gotta talk" Frank stated, standing opposite Gerard, his desk the only thing separating them. Gerard nodded, clearing his throat before speaking, "You're aware of the soulmate thing right?" He waited until Frank nodded before continuing, "all the signs, the needing to be around each other, the longing, the sparks, they all seem to apply to us, which can only mean we're soulmates" Gerard was breathless by the time he finished, staring at Frank as he waited for a reaction,  
"So we're... meant to be together... and literally made for each other?" Frank was still processing the whole soulmate thing, but couldn't deny how pleased he was that Gerard was his. Gerard only nodded to confirm Frank's thoughts, still waiting for him to yell, or perhaps deny the whole thing. Frank smirked, letting his instincts take over as he leant over Gerard's desk to kiss him, just a light peck, but it was still enough to make Frank's stomach flutter, as well as seal the bond. Frank pulled away first, blushing madly and avoiding Gerard's gaze as he shifted from foot to foot  
"Frankie, are you sure you want to do this?" Gerard spoke after a moment, his voice sounding strained, and Frank heard him get up, walking over towards the smaller boy.   
"I'm sure Gee" Frank mumbled, barely loud enough for the older man to hear, Gerard smiled at those words, tilting Frank's face up so he could kiss him again, this time for longer. Frank dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, ignoring the slight stinging as he did, Gerard's arms were wrapped tightly around Frank's waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. Gerard was the first to pull away, his pupils blown out and his breathing heavy as he smiled at Frank, loving the way the smaller boy was biting his lip as he tried to return his breathing to normal. "I'm so glad we decided to do this" Gerard murmured, resting his chin on Frank's head and hearing the younger boy make a slight noise of protest, causing Gerard to chuckle slightly before he pulled away, smiling at Frank and kissing his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Frankie" the older spoke, playing with Frank's hair absentmindedly before pulling away, bending over, and giving Frank a much appreciated moment to check out his ass, to grab the smaller boys bag and hand it to him. Frank pouted, hugging Gerard tightly, "I'll text you?" He asked hopefully, eyes lighting up as he gazed at Gerard,  
"Of course Frankie, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I'll always be here for you" Gerard answered, nodding slightly as he rubbed Frank's back. Frank grinned, kissing Gerard one more time before walking out the door, feeling as though he was walking on a cloud. Gerard watched Frank go, waiting until the younger boy was out of sight before packing up his own things and leaving, locking the door behind him before walking to his car and driving home. 

 

Frank arrived home quicker than usual, still feeling high from the earlier events with Gerard as he went to his room, laying down on the bed before he realised something, Gerard didn't feel that far, he wasn't close, but he wasn't far either. Frank smiled, grabbing his phone and texting Gee, asking where exactly he lived, and was overjoyed when he had a response, even more so when he read it and found out that Gerard lived only a block away. They talked for a while, but eventually Gerard had to go and grade papers, but he promised Frank he'd text him as soon as he could. Frank sighed, now alone in his house, missing Gerard greatly as he decided to get up and make some food, and he just now remembered that he hadn't eaten all day. Oops. Frank decided to make pasta, trying to stay busy and not let the thoughts on, which worked for a while, but eventually stopped, just like most things. Frank grabbed his food, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV, hoping that it'd help keep the thoughts at bay. It didn't.

 

Gerard wished he didn't have to grade the stupid fucking papers, he missed talking to his Frankie, but at least he didn't live that far, and Frankie would text him if anything bad happened right? Even if he didn't, Gerard could still tell through the bond, and that was reassurance enough. The coffee Gerard had was steaming hot, and much to his disappointment, he knew he'd have to wait a couple of minutes before he could drink it, so, without any more delay, he started on the papers, checking in on Frank occasionally. 

 

Frank wasn't okay, and in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd truly been okay, before the thoughts violated his mind, before his body was covered in scars, he couldn't remember when it hadn't been like that. The familiar metal was in his hand, the one thing that controlled his life. It hadn't been like this at first, he'd been able to control it, but the more he did it, the harder it got to control, until finally it took over completely. And now Frank was sinking, sinking deeper and deeper into a sea of self destruction, a sea he was completely powerless in, and one he had no chance of getting out of alone, maybe once he could have swam to shore, but that time was long passed, and now there was only him and the blade. The blood was warm, staining his skin and the sheets red, such a lovely colour, the red was seeping into everything, taking over and leaving nothing behind, and maybe one day it'd take him over as well. He didn't notice his phone going off, didn't notice the constant ringing, didn't even notice the banging in the door, all he could focus on were the cuts that had gone too deep, and the blood that was swiftly flowing from it, staining everything red, such a beautiful red.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five

The blood was everywhere, covering everything in the colour that Frank was oh so familiar with, but something strange was there, hammering on his mind, trying to bring him back to reality. With a jolt Frank was brought back, out of the daze that pain and blood caused, and back to the present, that had a scared sounding Gerard banging on his door. Frank slowly got up, stumbling towards the door and opening it, ignoring the blood dripping down his arms as he stared into the sorrowful eyes of his soulmate. Gerard didn't say anything, simply picking Frank up and carrying him to the bathroom, setting him on the counter while Gerard looked around for the first aid kit, turning back to Frank and beginning to patch him up. Frank stayed silent, watching Gerard's fingers move quickly over the damaged skin, cleaning it, putting the disinfectant on, and then finally putting the bandages around Frank's arm, making sure they were secure but not tight enough to hurt the younger boy. Gerard put the first aid kit away, and carried Frank back to his bed, setting him down gently and taking a seat next to him before speaking, "I'm not going to force you to tell me why Frankie, you can tell me that when you're ready, I just want you to know that I'm here, I'll always be here, I'm your soulmate for Christ sake. I know it won't be easy, and it'll take time, and effort, but please try to stay clean, for me, I know it's a lot to ask, but please Frankie, try. It's okay if you relapse, as long as you don't give up, and I'll be here, every fucking second, I'll always be here for you Frankie. Please try" Gerard was practically begging, tears brimming in his eyes as he held Frank's hands tightly in his own, refusing to let go, ever. Frank nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands and wondering why Gerard was doing this, why he cared, and why Frank, such a worthless piece of shit, managed to get the most perfect soulmate in the world. "I promise" Frank mumbled, playing with Gerard's hands, before they were pulled from his grasp and Gerard wrapped him in a tight hug, his fingers tracing patterns on the younger boys back in a soothing manner. Gerard continued for a while, smiling when he realised that Frank had fallen asleep and laying the boy down gently, not wanting to wake him, as Gerard tried to get up, Frank's arm shot out and grabbed him. Frank pulled the older boy down next to him, hugging him tightly and smiling in his sleep, feeling happy for the first time in a while. Gerard stared at Frank, a small grin on his face as he watched the younger boy sleep, before finally deciding that he may as well sleep, and as Gerard hugged the smaller boy close, everything was perfect. 

 

Frank's alarm blared through the peaceful morning, waking the sleeping couple and causing Frank to curse loudly as he pulled the pillow over his head. Gerard laughed, smiling at Frank as he pulled the covers off of them both, making Frank hiss as the light hit him, "you're like an adorable lil vampire" Gerard laughed, getting up and beginning to get dressed, "I gotta stop by my place to get my stuff, if you hurry up and get dressed you can come with me" Gerard watched in amusement as the younger boy jumped up, promptly fell over, got up again, and ran around his room, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and putting them on. When he was ready, about five minutes later, he ran over to Gerard, smiling and panting slightly as he held his bag up, "I'm ready Gee" he grinned, grabbing the older boys hand and leading him towards his car. Gerard chuckled at Frank's adorableness, getting in the car and waiting until Frank had put his seatbelt on before driving back to his house, a trip that took about two minutes. 

 

When they arrived, Gerard quickly got out of the car, walking to the front door with Frank trailing behind, staying as close as he could to the older boy. Frank closed the door behind them, staring around Gee's house and taking in every detail he could. Gerard lead Frank to his room, letting the younger boy sit on his bed as he got ready, grabbing a button up and jeans, his usual attire for school. Gerard kissed Frank's cheek, smiling fondly at he younger boy, "I'll be right back Frankie, I just gotta shower" he whispered into Frank's ear, causing the younger boy to shiver slightly as he nodded, pouting as he watched Gerard walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him. The shower started running, and Frank huffed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Gerard to finish, Frank tried not to imagine Gerard in the shower, it was difficult, extremely difficult, but somehow Frank managed, getting up and walking around Gerard's Room, studying everything he saw. Gerard finally finished, drying off and getting dressed before coming out, not bothering to dry his hair seeing as he was eager to just get back to his Frankie. Frank's face lit up when he saw Gerard, and he immediately jumped up, running over to him and hugging the older boy tightly, "I missed youuuu" Frank pouted, staring at Gerard with puppy dog eyes that made Gerard melt a little inside

"I missed you too Frankie" Gee smiled, resting his head on Franks shoulder as they hugged, "As much as I'm enjoying this, and as much as I hate to say something, we need to get to school" Gerard sighed, pulling Frank closer and enjoying the moment for a couple minutes more before pulling away. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand tightly, leading him to the car and opening the door for the younger boy, even doing up Frank's seatbelt before getting into the car and driving them to school, they were holding hands the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i dont know what happened i dont have a dick i just sinned pls forgive me

Frank decide he hated school more than ever, the people were annoying, the teachers droned on so much Frank was almost asleep at points in the lessons, and then they yelled at him for it. He checked his phone, face lighting up when he saw a message from Gerard.

'miss you baby'

Yes it was simple but that didn't matter to Frank. Gerard was thinking about him just like Frank was thinking about Gerard, and that made him feel a little less pathetic if he was being honest. The day dragged on, Frank texted Gee whenever he could, but he had a meeting at lunch so Frank unfortunately had to eat alone.

 

Art was after lunch, and also his last period of the day, hopefully he'd be able to go home with Gerard after. He was first to class, taking a seat at the front and waiting for Gee. The rest of the class filed in, causing Frank to frown at Gerard's absence. Five minutes passed until Gerard got there, accompanied by a female and laughing. The younger boy furrowed his brow as he watched them, hands wringing in his lap. Gerard said goodbye, hugging the woman before entering the room. "Sorry I was late guys, Lyn-Z and I got caught up talking" He laughed, and Frank heard someone next to him scoff. He turned to the source of the noise, seeing a punk girl with arms crossed rolling her eyes. "Anyway, um, keep working on your assignments and I'm here if you got any questions." Frank ignored Gerard, instead studying the girl next to him. "I'm Jamia." She smiled, noticing his stare.

"F-Frank." The younger boy stuttered back, blushing from being caught.

"You jealous?" She asked, leaning closer to Frank. The shorter boy shook his head, face blushing even more. "Don't lie Frankie, I can sense your emotions and you" she leant back, staring him up and down, "have jealousy practically oozing outta your pores." Frank stayed silent, glancing at Gerard before looking back at Jamia. "So what is he? Boyfriend? Soulmate?" Frank nodded, staying silent as he looked down. She went silent, resting her chin in her hand and observing the quiet boy. "I like you and you are now adopted as my son" She nodded, writing her number down and giving it to Frank, shit eating grin plastered on her face. Frank was confused, maybe a little intimidated, but Jamia was nice so he put the number into his phone. 

"Have you found yours?" Frank broke the silence between them, glancing at Jamia before he went back to his assignment. 

"yeah, but she's currently being an asshole and refusing to acknowledge me" Jamia huffed, rolling her eyes. Frank gave her a sympathetic look, but she ignored it, grinning at Frank again. 

 

 

They made light conversation for the rest of the lesson, bonding over stupid things until the bell rang. They packed up, heading towards the door before a voice came from behind them. "Frank, can I talk to you please" Gerard spoke. Jamia winked at him, the last thing Frank saw before Gerard closed the door. "So I see you made a friend" Gerard smiled, moving closer to Frank

"As did you." Frank snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the floor. Gerard looked taken aback, tilting his head and studying Frank. 

"You're jealous." Gerard smirked, advancing on Frank.

"Im not, shut up." Frank mumbled, face going red as he looked everywhere except Gerard. The older mans smirk widened as he took in Franks blushing figure, placing his hands on either side of Frank and successfully trapping him. Frank stared up at Gerard through his lashes, hazel eyes searching his face. "She's not my type Frankie. I'm into you, we're bonded" Gee smiled, leaning down and kissing Franks neck. Frank blushed even more, tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes. Gerard grinned, trailing his lips up Frankies neck, across his jaw and finally to his lips. Frank kissed him back eagerly, hands going around his soulmates neck and pulling him closer. Gerard pulled away, kissing Franks neck again before speaking, "I'm yours Frankie. Always have been, always will be" he assured, hands resting on Franks hips. The smaller boy only nodded, blush coating his face as he hoped to god Gerard didn't notice he was hard. Frank pressed himself against the wall, trying to hide the obvious boner he couldn't help because like in his situation he was pretty sure anyone woulda gotten turned on. Gerard quirked an eyebrow, moving closer to Frank and causing his breath to hitch. The older man looked down, smirking as he looked back into Franks eyes, "Got a little problem there Frankie?" 

Frank squeaked slightly when he felt Gerards hand move, trailing lower until it was toying with the waistband of his jeans. "Tell me to stop whenever its too much baby" Gerard breathed in Franks ear, causing goosebumps to rise. Frank nodded, biting his lip and pulling Gerard closer. He gasped despite himself when Gerard started palming him through his boxers, eyes fluttering closed as he leant back against the wall. Gerard chuckled as he undid Franks jeans, slipping his hand in and stroking Frank through his boxers. Frank whimpered, bucking his hips desperately as he threaded his fingers through Gerards hair. Gerard moved his hand to inside Franks boxers, kissing his neck as he sped up. The shorter boy was a mess, practically writhing against the wall, tugging at Gerards hair and mumbling incoherent words through the pleasurable haze. Frank tugged harder, the familiar feeling in his abdomen building until he couldn't think. "G-Gee p-p-please" he begged, panting heavily. Gerard bit down on Franks neck harshly, causing the younger boy to moan loudly as he came, white ropes of cum spurting from his dick, covering his boxers and Gerards hand. The older boy kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip before pulling away, wiping his hands on the paper towels conveniently located on his desk. Frank slid down the wall, post orgasm haze clouding his mind so that he almost didn't notice Gerard cleaning him up. "We should definitely do that again some time" He smiled, softly kissing Frank on the lips.


End file.
